The Sleeper
by KebbyElizabeth
Summary: Cuddy and Remy are in an abusive 'agreement' very dark and OOC, read at own risk


**A/N I know it's been ages since I uploaded, and here is a back story to make this make sense:**

**Cuddy is 'the sleeper'**

**Remy is the victim**

**Chase and Cameron are the people she's saving**

**In this world Cameron and Cuddy were in a relationship and Cuddy was abusive and Remy is protecting her best friend and her new relationship... so yeah**

She lay shivering on the faded purple carpet, clutching her side and whimpering. In the bed a few feet away the covers rise and fall in a steady rhythm only accessible to those who are sound asleep. She waits for another half an hour to make sure the figure is really asleep and struggles to her knees. Each movement causes spasms of pain to shoot through her rib cage and cause her breath to come in short gasps.

She leans heavily on the wall to keep her balance and pauses every few seconds so as to not wake the sleeper. Slowly she eases her way to the bathroom, opens the door silently, and closes it just as noiselessly behind her.

Once in the relative safety of the tiled room she collapses onto the side of the bath. Inch by inch she rolls up her shirt to inspect tonight's damage. A hiss escapes her mouth as the sight attacks her eyes and, before she can stop them, tears begin to flow freely from her eyes. She knew from the blood on her shirt that it was bad, but she didn't really acknowledge just how bad until that moment. The sleeper had really gone all out that night.

She reaches over the sink and wets the corner of a towel so she can begin to clean herself up. Each movement and contact brings fresh tears to her eyes so she has to bite the other end of the towel between her teeth to stifle the screams that hide on the end of her tongue.

In between dabs she thinks back to how this all started. It wasn't that long ago, she realises, but it seems like forever. She couldn't let the sleeper hurt them again. She'd do anything to prevent that from happening.

Anything.

Anything seemed to include allowing the sleeper to mutilate her every night until she got bored and went to sleep.

Absentmindedly she traces other scars that littered her skin. Some were just faint pink lines while others were barely scabbed over. Then there were the ones she had to deal with now that openly wept crimson rivers down her sides.

A noise in the next room makes her freeze and footsteps coming toward her makes her heart jump from her chest into her mouth. The sleeper wraps her fingers around the door and pushes it open. The raven haired figure moves into the room with a smile so sweet it makes her feel sick and her heart moves impossibly closer to the top of her head.

"It's a bit late to be up sweetie," the sleeper purrs.

She keeps her mouth shut, anything she says would just be an excuse for more pain. The sleeper swings her hips and sits beside her on the bath rim and takes the towel from her hands. She presses it against the cuts with a vicious jab bringing a scream from her lips.

"Shh, quiet sweetie, we don't want to wake everyone up do we?"

She shakes her head, but it's more from pain and fear than a reply to the sleeper's question. She bites hard on her lip to prevent more screams as the sleeper drags the towel across her wounds. The sleeper tuts quietly and fingers the blood that trickles down her skin.

"I really made a mess didn't I?" she giggles while pressing down to gain a whimper from her victim.

"Stop... please," she finally says.

This causes the sleeper to with draw her fingers briefly and laugh. "You're mine now baby, isn't that what we agreed? I mean you're not her," she pauses and smiles. "I suppose you'll do."

The pain is making her dizzy but she fights to stay awake – last time she passed out, well she didn't like thinking about it. The sleeper wraps her arm around her waist and she has to make a conscious effort not to squirm away.

"I do enjoy winning," she whispers into her ear. She trails a wet link up her neck with her mouth and smiles against her ear. "Come on sweetie."

She holds out her hand and grips onto her wrist. The pair move quickly back into the bed room and the sleeper lies back onto the bed.

"No..." she pleads, one hand pressed against her throbbing side.

The sleeper frowns and pouts. "Now baby, wouldn't want to upset me would you?"

Just the thought of what this girl was capable of sent cold shivers down her spine but obediently she shuffled across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The sleeper waved her hands as a command and slowly, with her eyes shut tight, she obeyed.

Little over twenty minutes later she fell off the side of the bed and curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing silently. The sleeper laughs to herself and rolls over, ignoring the shivering wreck on her floor with a smile on her face.

She drags herself to the furthest point away from the bed without leaving the room and stares hatefully at the figure lying there. Her hate only lasts a few seconds and as it dissipates it's replaced by a feeling of self loathing. Why did she have to sink to this? She thought she was strong enough.

But then again, her last feeling before sleep mercifully claims her broken soul is one of comfort knowing she was sparing the hearts of the people she cared about more than anything. So it was worth it, right?


End file.
